


hold me like you’ll never let me go

by kevinwashington



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst due to self esteem issues, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinwashington/pseuds/kevinwashington
Summary: raiden finally musters up the courage to say what he’s been wanting to say for a long time
Relationships: Raiden/Kevin Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	hold me like you’ll never let me go

Raiden had been through a lot in his life. He had endured pain most people could never imagine, dealt with things no one should have ever dealt with. Despite all of this, he couldn’t do something so  _ simple.  _ A love confession was definitely nerve wracking, yes, but it was nothing compared to the horrors he had seen. But then again, Rose did ruin any self confidence he had left when it came to romance. 

So here Raiden sat, debating on whether he should actually tell Kevin anything. They had been watching movies, and now it was late at night. Kevin would probably be leaving soon. Raiden sighed. He didn’t want to waste his chance, but this was going to be  _ so  _ hard. 

“Hey, you good over there?”

Raiden always had thought too loud for his own good. “I’m.. I’m fine, yeah. Kind of. Uh…”

He raked a hand through hair, looking anywhere but Kevin. He bounced his leg nervously. His brain was telling him to just  _ get on  _ with it, but a smaller voice said that Kevin would never love him in the way that he wanted. It hadn’t worked out with Rose, why would it work now? Raiden needed to speak.  _ Go on, the worst that can happen is heartbreak. It’s better than the pain of not knowing.  _

“Seriously, Raiden-”

“I...I need to get something off of my chest.” He glanced at Kevin. Worry painted his face, lit up by the dim light of the television. He was the most handsome man Raiden had even laid eyes on. “We’re pretty good friends, right?”

Kevin smiled, causing some sort of warmth to spread in Raiden’s chest. “I’d hope so, man. You’re one of the closest friends I’ve got.”

“Right, right. Uh, well…” Raiden folded his hands in his lap, and then unfolded them. “This is going to be hard for me to say…”

Within a matter of seconds, Kevin had wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He was so  _ warm _ . Raiden melted into his touch, grateful for something to ground him. Kevin whispered something about taking his time, but Raiden couldn’t do that. He would be sick if he didn’t say anything soon. 

Raiden breathed. Breathed out. “I’m in love with you.”

Regret hit him like a truck. He shouldn’t have said anything. A convenient lie would’ve been easier to swallow than this truth. Kevin would never want to speak with him again after this. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Stupid, impulsive-

“Oh.” It almost sounded like a laugh. “Oh, well, why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Huh?”

“I’m in love with you too.”

Tears pricked the corners of Raiden’s eyes. “You are?”

Kevin rubbed his back slowly. The gesture was so small, and yet it meant the world to Raiden.

“Yeah, I am. Thought I’d never get the chance to admit that, but…” He laughed for real this time. “Here we are, I guess.”

Raiden smiled a little. “Yeah…”

Kevin held Raiden for what felt like an eternity, but it was probably more like ten minutes. He hadn’t been expecting this. Relieved was an understatement, Raiden was... _ overjoyed.  _ Someone actually loved him back. What a wonderful feeling. 

But even then, there was still something bothering him. “Does this mean we’re boyfriends?”

Kevin nodded. “I’d hope so. I don’t confess my love to just anyone.”

Raiden didn’t say anything. Kevin Washington loved him back. He was Kevin Washington’s boyfriend. This was too good to be true. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this becoming a reality. And yet here he was, feeling much better about himself than he had in a long time. 

“I love you,” Raiden said quietly and completely on accident. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
